The present invention relates generally to a method used to predict the maximum sortie generation capability of aircraft operating from a typical air base, and more particularly to a method for use during the analysis phase of a vehicle design, to critique different features for their impact on performance. In addition, the method could be used to evaluate commercial transport systems such as trucking, shipping, airline/cargo, space transport, and auto rental; either the evaluation of existing vehicles or of new designs.
Different areas such as aircraft supportability, maintainability, and survivability and airbase survivability come together to influence the sortie generation capabilities of an aircraft. An aircraft force is armed and fueled for a mission. The mission is flown during which the aircraft are either damaged, attrited, returned for maintenance, or are immediately placed in the mission capable pool. This mission capable pool of aircraft is then armed and fueled for the next sortie. In evaluating the effectiveness of weapon system designs, it is desirable to stimulate the process. The simulation model should permit the user to change input parameters to evaluate their effect on: (1) aircraft sortie rates, (2) cumulative sorties generated, (3) payload launched, and (4) material/personnel required to support the air base operation.
Previously, the analysis and graphical representation of data was performed by hand. The process was slow and tedious, was a poor utilization of resources, and was time consuming. This hand analysis and graphics approach, combined with a normal limit on manpower, resulted in a limited study scope and understanding. On the other hand, there are known systems using large, complex sortie generation analysis code, but they are too expensive, manpower wise, for a small office (5 to 50 people) to operate, and generally take the full time support of 1 to 3 people, take 2 to 6 months to learn, require expertise in disciplines outside the scope of the study, and require a large mainframe computers.